As new generation printer controllers become more powerful, user's can do a lot more processing to the jobs stored on the printer controller than before. However, keeping a consistent job order after the processing is a difficult challenge. Currently, many printer controllers allow users to sort job order by job attributes, e.g. job name, processing time, etc. However, due to the complexity of job processing functions, which can be performed on the controller, there is no way to guarantee the sequence after the job processing. Sometimes several jobs may have the same file name and/or the same process time because of the speed of the print controller's CPU (central processing unit) there is no way to differentiate the time tick between two processed jobs.
Accordingly, for these reasons, and others, it is desirable to have a system and method of managing plural print jobs by using a job list, which can maintain the job sequence regardless of its processing order, and which also allows users to create a desired printing sequence based on the job list.